


Date Plan A to Z!

by midoteto



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, chat fic, sort of???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoteto/pseuds/midoteto
Summary: plan a, i take a little step forwardno, plan b, i act like alwaysdon’t ever wanna miss out on your smilebecause it’s the day i can have it for myself
Relationships: Basil & Kel (OMORI), Basil/Kel (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI), hints of sunflower but like. it doesnt happen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Date Plan A to Z!

**Author's Note:**

> WSTOPPO I KNOW I NEED TO UPDATE THE AFTER PAIN FIC BUT *RED EYES* I DONT WANT TO!!!!! UR GETTING AN ENSTARS INSPIRED FIC!!!! 
> 
> stream! https://soundcloud.com/koronoro-x/date-plan-a-to-z-single

**Saturday,** **3:00 A.M**

**kel**

hero

hero

hero pls respond iNeed help

**hero**

IT‘S 3 FUCKING AM WHAT DO YOU WANT?

**kel**

language o_o

I NEED ADVICE YOU’RE RHE SIBLING WITH BITCHES

**hero**

??? 

Like, relationship advice?

Also, Mari isn’t a bitch. Be nice.

**kel**

woooww proper grammar at 3am calmthe fuck down

YES RELATIOSNHIP ADVICE IDONT FUCKING KNOW HOW RELATIONSHIPS WORK

**hero**

STOP YELLING?

**kel**

IM NOT YELLING

**hero**

Please just get to the point.

**kel**

i think i like someone :/

idk how to tell though 🤥🤥

**hero**

And who is the person you think you have a crush on?

**kel**

.

b

**hero**

Don’t finish that, actually. I know.

**kel**

WHAT?1??1

**hero**

Please elaborate

**kel**

UMMM UM

idfk yesterday i saw him at the plaza and he smiled at me

it was so fucking cute i kid u not 

and my heart went 💥💥💥💥💥💥 

and whenever i see a cute girl rhis does not happen so something must be wrong or im in love with him

**hero**

Okay, yeah, you definitely like him.

Have you, I don’t know, tried talking to him..?

**kel**

no wtf🤥🤥

PLUSSS m pretty sure he likes sunny like

90% sure 😭😭

**hero**

Jesus fucking Christ this is going nowhere.

We can talk about it some other time, I’m tired.

**kel**

damn wtf okay

gn asshole :|

**hero**

Goodnight you little shit.

**kel**

WHAT THEFUKC 

  
  


**Saturday, 10:26 A.M.**

**— detonate the YASS grenade**

**Members Online:** _ fnaf ambience, Kel_gaming, girlboss beyond words, malewife, mawi, bingusil _

**fnaf ambience**

_ [fml.png] _

**bingusil**

um.. good morning sunny?! ^__^

**fnaf ambience**

Good morning Basil. To everyone else: fuck you

**bingusil**

please be nice;;

**fnaf ambience**

Sorry Basil

**Kel_gaming**

wtf

good morning to you too🤥

**girlboss beyond words**

neevr sopeak everagsin

i hope you have a bad morning asshole

**mawi**

guys!! please don’t be mean to each other so early in the morning! 🥺

**fnaf ambience**

sorry mari

**mawi**

go to hell.

**malewife**

Yiu guys are so fuckinn wnnoyign

Oh, good morning Mari! <3

**girlboss beyond words**

ewwwww

get a room⁉️

**Kel_gaming**

yeah wtf 

u guys r so weird for pdaing so early in the mornign🙁

**malewife**

Hey Kel, I’ll tell everyone about h

**Kel_gaming**

NEVERMIND. LOL. 

continue mari😅😅😅

**mawi**

good morning my beloved! 💞

**bingusil**

what were you going to say, hero? :0

**Kel_gaming**

N ono on onnoONONonononoNONONO

**bingusil**

are you okay kel? :[

**Kel_gaming**

GYES Absolutely

dontwro ry basil!!!!!!

**fnaf ambience**

Lol

**girlboss beyond words**

lol

**bingusil**

umm.. ok!

why are you all laughing..?

**girlboss beyond words**

nothing u should worry about!

**bingusil**

oh okay..

**Kel_gaming**

U MADE HIM SAD AUBREY

**girlboss beyond words**

oh fuck.

**fnaf ambience**

….

Aubrey.

**girlboss beyond words**

LOL UM I FORGOT I HAD SOMETHING TO DO. BYE.

sorry basil

**bingusil**

it’s okay :]

  
  


**10:30 A.M.**

**— DATE PLAN!!!!!!!!**

_ aubrey added kel, sunny, hero, and mari _

**aubrey**

i feel so bad for leaving basil on read

but we need to talk kel.

**kel**

WHAT??11??>?>@!?>

...WHY IS THE GC NAME DATE PLAN?

**hero**

Is this about Kel’s crush on Basil.

**aubrey**

yes

**kel**

MY WHAT

DOENSTHE LIKE SUNNY???????

**sunny**

…

**kel**

oh i forgot u didtn know

um

Lol!

**aubrey**

KEL

**kel**

I DDINT MEAN TO LET THAT SLIP

IM SORRY

**aubrey**

well

you arent wrong

but i think u still have a chance

**kel**

u LITERALL Y JUST SAID HE HAS A CRUSH ON SUNNY??? AND UR STILL TELLING ME I HAVE A CHANCE???😭😭😭

**sunny**

You’re*

**kel**

shut up i fucked ur mom

**mari**

YOU WHAT?

**kel**

IM JOKINGMARI PLEASE

**mari**

you better be! <3

**kel**

AUBREY GETTO THE FUCKING POINT

**aubrey**

we’re gonna set u 2 up on a date

no buts

**kel**

HOW???!>@>?@>?

**sunny**

I got this.

**kel**

??????

**mari**

we’re going to be your backup kel! 

**kel**

WHAT

WHAT

WHAT

WHAT

**aubrey**

COMMENCE DATE PLAN.. UH..

**sunny**

A.

**aubrey**

A!!!!!!!

  
**_aubrey changed her nickname to ‘wingwoman'_ **

**kel**

GUYS??????


End file.
